All We Ever Wanted
by uchihas4evermore
Summary: When Sakura decides to leave Konaha she runs into a certain Uchiha and the unexpected happens.


Attention: I DO NOT own Naruto

(~) means they are whispering. And (') are thoughts.

The night was cold and konaha's lone pink konichi stood outside of konaha, just atop a hill. As she looked back at her village, that she knew from that point on she would be betraying, she felt a part of her die. She was now 17 and it had been 5 years since Uchiha Sasuke had left. Her love had finally pushed itself to no end, she had to find sasuke and bring him back, no matter what the cost. Little did she know she would be finding Sasuke sooner than expected.

'Arigato, Naruto...kakashi-sensei...tsunade-shishu. Please forgive me.' "I can't stay here any longer." "And why is that, sakura?" Sakura freezes as she hears the voice. She turns to see sasuke jump from a tree, landing near her. She felt herself unable to talk, breath, or think for a mere second before reacting. "Sasuke-kun...what are you doing here?" Just as sakura gets out a kunai she feels a hand grab hers from behind, forcing her to drop it to the ground when an electric shock goes through it. She gasp as she feels a blade go to her chest. 'I knew he was fast, but not this fast.' Sakura thinks to herself as she freezes. "~Sasuke-kun!~" The blade doesn't pierce her, but rather stops when she says his name.

He stands close behind sakura. Sasuke holds sakura's right hand on her stomach while his other hand holds his kantan to sakura. "what are you doing here, sasuke-kun?" Goose bumps cover sakura as she feels sasuke's breath on her neck. "I left something behind in konaha when I went in search for power from Orichimaru..." Sakura gets a flashback of when sasuke got his curse mark and of when he left the village...and her. A side of sakura tells her to try and fight sasuke, end it now. Another side of her longs to know what he left. "...I've come back for what I left. And no one will get in the way of what I've come for." Sakura looks into sasuke's blade and sees he has his sharningan eyes. She quickly looks away. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not worth it." A smirk on his face he reply's. "It's worth more than anything to me." Sakura looks surprised. 'What is he after?'

"Now..." Sakura gasp as sasuke's blade digs through her clothes, touching her bare skin. Sasuke stops the blade. "~where were you going, sakura? Why were you leaving the village?~" Tears stream down sakura's face. "~I was going to find you and bring you back~" "~hn...~" "~Sasuke-kun, if your going to kill me then do it~" With that sasuke pushes the blade under sakura's left breast and through her heart. Sakura grips sasuke's pants and hand. Sakura hears a soft grunt from sasuke, but she wasn't sure why. All she could focus on was the pain. Sasuke had forced the kantan all the way through sakura, making it come out right below her left shoulder blade. "~Sakura, forgive me~" Sasuke pulls the kantan out of sakura and drops it. He holds sakura to him and falls onto his back, sakura falling on top of him.

Sakura uses her strength and rolls over on sasuke's chest, looking up at him. When she sees sasuke is breathing hard and his eyes have changed back to there onyx color. As she tries to sit up, one of her hands move over sasuke's chest and she feels something wet. She brings her hand up to her and sees crimson red blood. Laying on sasuke's chest with her dying body unable to move much, she breaths hard. Tears stream down her face as she looks down at sasuke's chest to see a wound. She realizes sasuke had grunted earlier because he had forced his kantan through her to get it to himself. "~Sasuke-kun, your bleeding...~" Her voice begins to break as she starts crying. Sakura looks up at sasuke who brings his hands up, wiping her tears away as he caresses her face.

Sasuke softly presses his lips against sakura's forehead. "~Don't cry, sweet cherry blossom~" Sakura's hands move down sasuke's cheast and start to try and heal him, a strong hand grabs hers, stopping her. Sakura looks up at sasuke. "~I need to heal you, sasuke-kun~" Sasuke leans up and there lips meet. It turns into a passionate kiss as she responds. Soon they break for air. "~Sakura, marry me?~" Sakura looks at him surprised. She softly gasp as she feels a ring being slid onto her finger. "~When I said I came back to konaha for something I left behind, I was talking about you. Sakura, your something I've always wanted, even if I haven't shown it~" Sakura lightly kisses sasuke on his lips. "~Hai! Of course I will, sasuke-kun!~" Sasuke kisses her back. "~Thank you, sakura~"

After a couple of minutes of kissing, sakura lays her head on sasuke's chest and softly smiles as sasuke kisses her head. They hold hands. Sakura feels there bodies getting cold. "~Sasuke-kun?~" "~Hai, lovely?~" "~When we get to heaven, can we have our wedding?~" "~Hai, as soon as we get there~" Sakura softly giggles. "~I have to meet your parents after wards~" Sasuke softly smirks. "~Hai. They'll be at our wedding~" "~Then we can start our family?~" "~Hai~" Sakura looks up at sasuke and they lightly kiss. "~sasuke-kun, before we fall asleep, kiss me again~" "~Hai, Mrs. Uchiha~" "~I love you, sasuke-kun~" "~I love you, sakura" Sakura softly blushes as they kiss one last time before falling asleep together.


End file.
